


Evacuated

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Child Arthur, Child Merlin, Childhood, Evacuation, Friendship, Gen, Merlin and Arthur are Friends, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Set in WWII Arthur, Morgana, Elyan, Gwaine and Gwen are city kids being evacuated to the country and meet the country kids.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Escape to the County

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for Fanfiction. Net back in 2012. So I doing a little rewrite and posting it on here.

Ten year old Arthur looked out of the train window as it roared though the country. He turned his back to the green landscape. It was too green for his likening, too hilly. There was nothing there apart from grass and sheep.

Arthur was in an compartment with his twelve year old sister Morgana, his best friend Leon who was the same age as him, Eleven year old Elyan was with them too, along with his nine year old sister Gwen. Gwaine who just turned twelve also desired to join them in the cramped space no doubt hoping to be annoying. But they all weren't in the mood for joking. 

"I hate wearing these name labels," said Morgana looking at hers with an scow on her face. They had all been made to wear labels with their names on. 

"They are there in case you get hit by a bomb they know who you are," said Arthur blankly, they all seen what the bombs could do. It was the reason they were all being sent away in the first place.

"I wonder were we going to end up." said Leon out loud - they didn't know where they would sleep that night, they didn't know who would take them in, 

"I hope I get to stay with you" said Gwen to Elyan. 

Elyan didn't want to lie to Gwen. There was an good change they were going to get slit up. They teacher had told them that. "We see what happen when we get there...And don't worry we're likely to be in the same school anyway." Elyan added trying not to make his sister worry anymore. 

"It's going to be fine" said Gwaine with an air of confidence "I mean there woods and we can spend all day outside plus you don't have to worry about building falling on your head. And there is more to eat in the country I mean they have got the farms so we get to eat more than we did in the city..." As Gwaine rumble on about the joy of the country, Arthur drummed his fingers on his gas mask box with was flung over his neck. He was sure he was going to hate the country. 

...

When the train was coming to an stop. A teacher came into the compartment "Collect your things, don't leave anything behind or you'll won't get it back" All of them collect they things and left the train on to an small station.

"Is this it?" asked Elyan disappointedly the country seem empty and lonely. The teachers got all the children to walk with their suitcase to a village hall. Once inside they all lined up. The teachers put the children in alphabetical order. Arthur and Morgana looked at each other unsure what was going on. 

"What now?" asked Arthur

Morgana watch as some adult come in "People come and chose who to take with them."

"Oh," said Arthur tiding to tidy himself up so someone would want him Morgana was doing to same thing next to him. His father once said the first impression was everything. 

Soon one of the the official looking lady come with a younger prettier women. And to Arthur and Morgana surprise they stop in fort of them both. 

"What your names?" asked the pretty women

Morgana smiled sweetly, she could win anyone over easily "I'm Morgana, and this is my brother Arthur."

"What lovely names" said the pretty women "You look like nice children you can stay with me." It seemed that was what happening to the other children. Adult come and just took them with them. 

"Can you take any more Hunith?" asked the official lady looking around "We seem to be drowning in children here"

"Well," said the women, Hunith thoughtfully "Maybe another girl. You see I got one spare room and Arthur can be in with Merlin," This Merlin person must be Hunith son. Though Arthur great now he had to share a room with an county boy as well. Arthur reckoned country kids were strange. 

"Staying out of trouble is he?" asked the official lady "Not playing tricks on Simmons with William? I'll tell you I pity the child staying with that grumpy old man," the official lady turn to Arthur and Morgana "Pick up your things children we haven't got all day, chop chop,"

They got to the end of the hall were they saw Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Gwen with another women. Gwen was crying nearby "Oh Hunith." said the women to Hunith "Do you have room of this lovely girl just here? I'm only taking boys..."

Hunith smile at Gwen "I was going to have another girl anyway. Don't worry love, me and Mary lived very closed together our son are friends so you will see your brother everyday if you want. Our sons are very good friends."

"Thank you miss" said Gwen wiping her tears away. And Morgana gave her a hug. It seemed that they all got lucky with their placements. 

...

Hunith and Mary lived in the next village and the walk seems longer than it was all really was as they had to carry there suitcases. All the children when hungry and tired once their arrived. Mary took Gwaine, Leon and Elyan to her house and Hunith led Morgana. Arthur and Gwen to her own house and open the door.

"Welcome," said Hunith "I going to to make your some tea, I am guessing you are all hungry. I'll get my son to show you to your rooms," Hunith went to the foot of the stairs "MERLIN!" she called there was an loud thump like someone fallen out of bed and footstep coming down stairs and they was a boy that looked slightly younger than Arthur - and maybe even younger than Gwen. 

"Merlin this is Morgana, Arthur and Gwen show them were they sleeping and take Gwen's suitcase like a gentleman. Arthur take you sisters up you look like you can mange two if not Merlin will you help." said Hunith is a non nonsense manner. 

"Yes mother," said Merlin taking Gwen's suitcase and carry up wobbling as he went. Morgana was sure he was going to fall over but Merlin manger to get to the top of the stairs without a problem. Merlin open the closes door to them - it was a tiny room with one bed squeezed into it "This is your room." said Merlin to Morgana and Gwen "You have to share the bed, do you mind?"

"No," said Morgana and Gwen at the same time - they knew they had to be grateful for what they had been given.

Merlin then showed Arthur in the next bedroom. there were two beds and hardly anymore room. Arthur guessed they had set up a bed in here just for the evacuees. Arthur could tell this was Merlin room. They was some books on a bedside table and a photo of a man in an suite. Arthur guessed it was Merlin father.

"That's your bed" said Merlin "I have cleaned half of my table if you want to put anything on it." he added. 

"No it's fine." said Arthur 

Merlin walked to a chest of draws. "I empty the top two for you," he said kindly. 

Arthur looked at the boy "Thanks," he said - remembering his manners, his father would want him to remember them. Arthur was not sure what to make of Merlin. Merlin seem alright, and didn't seem to mind sharing his room with him. "How old are you? asked Arthur 

"Just turn nine last Saturday," said Merlin proudly "How old are you?"

"I'm ten," said Arthur "Morgana twelve and Gwen also nine."

"I'll leave you to settle in," said Merlin "I go a help to make tea," and with that Merlin left Arthur alone in the strange room alone. Arthur sat on the bed, 

...

For tea they had some egg and bread and they were send up to bed on the way up the stairs the children were talking.

"What is there to do here?" asked Morgana, Merlin 

"Lots of things," said Merlin eagerly "There's fishing, the woods you can make dens and everything, I'll show you around tomorrow." 

"I bet the more to do in the city," Arthur grumbled to himself.


	2. The Next Day

Arthur didn't have a good night sleep the first night. The walls were too thin, he could hear Morgana and Gwen talking in the room next door. He could hear Hunith downstairs moving about. Merlin didn't snore but he talked in his sleep a little. Arthur always had his own room back in his own home - his own room was quiet.

What was the strangest thing for Arthur is that he could hear owls and other animals noises he never heard before. Whoever said the country was more peaceful than the city was wrong thought Arthur bitterly as he tried to block out all the noise and get some sleep. 

Arthur was sure he was going to hate the country. 

...

The next day the sun was shinning brightly, Merlin took it as his job to show them around the village. Merlin's friend Will (who Elyan, Gwaine and Leon were staying with) was going to help as well. Merlin and Will had been friends since they were babies - and were both excited to show the city kids around. It seemed the city kids were an odd fasciation for the country ones. 

It had seemed Will and Gwaine had got along right away. They had similar sense of humour - if the other didn't know better they would though they were related. 

Merlin and Will showed them all of Ealdor. Ealdor was only a very small village with a mainly houses an church and an post office. The school according to Merlin was at the next village where the train station was. Most of the families in Ealdor were farm workers - Merlin and Will also told them who were nice people were and who they should avoid. 

They then walked down to the next village, they walk past a few fields with scary looking scarecrows in them.

"You have to watch out for the them," said Merlin pointing to the scarecrows "They creep up on you at the dead of night and turn you into grain to be made into bread." 

"That's a load of rubbish" said Morgana at once scoffing at story. 

"It is not." said Merlin defensively "A long long time ago they drown a lot of witches in a pond down here. And an cruse was place on this land...everyone around here knows it." 

"Oh yeah?" asked Morgana with an rise eyebrow. "I think its an lot of rubbish..." Arthur knew Morgana was lying about that she had a interested in witches and magic something their dad was not to happy an about. Arthur was sure at some point Morgana would seek out more information about all that. 

"It is true," said Merlin "There was one curse that said who ever dares to dance on an gave of a witch will not lived to see the next spring. That curse is very very real..."

"Magic not real, everyone knows that." said Leon "It never has been or will be."

"See Merlin, I told you so." said Will pulling a face at Merlin. Merlin chosen not to comment on this. But smiled with a knowledgeable smile on his face. One that said I know something your don't known. 

The next village was bigger than Ealdor, there they meet Merlin and Will friends Lancelot and Percival who were both ten years old. Lancelot and Percival couldn't stop to chat as they had to get jobs done for their families but they seem nice enough - and more calmer than Merlin and Will. 

Merlin and Will show them were the school was. They all walked up to the school gates "This is school," said Merlin unnecessarily - 

"You think with this war on they would forget about school," said Will with a grumble. 

"But school important," said Gwen looking shook at the idea of not going to school, Gwen wonder how school would be here. The village school looked very small, and Gwen didn't know how all the city kids could all fit in to it. 

...

Soon as they got back to the house, Merlin job was to washed the floors. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen wanted to help him as they feel that since they were living there they should help out too. Also they knew by some stories that a lot of children didn't have nice people to stay with. They knew that they were one of the lucky ones and wanted no reason to be kick out. Arthur had never been one to do chores but didn't want to take his chances with a different family - and he didn't want to be separated from Morgana and his friends. 

Hunith already had jobs for them to do, Arthur was to help Merlin washed the floor. Morgana and Gwen had to help wash the clothes.

"So what's your parents doing in the war?" asked Hunith as they all worked. It was a common question to ask at the moment. 

"My father meads the airplanes and trucks, said Gwen proudly "He's good at mending things."

"Our father is a captain in the navy," said Arthur at once. He knew his father had a very important job to do. 

"What about your father Merlin?" asked Morgana interestedly, not all farmers had to go and fight, some were allowed carry on working on the farms - as it was a very imported job. But saying that Morgana wasn't sure if Merlin's father was an farmer...

Merlin didn't answer instead he scrubbed the floor harder so Hunith answered for him "Merlin father died quite a long time ago now," she said. 

"Sorry," said Morgana feeling bad for bring it up "My, Arthurs and Gwen mothers have died too so we known how you feel"

Merlin didn't answer but Morgana though it might have helped - if only just a little.

...

That night Arthur and Merlin talked as they got ready for bed. Arthur saw the photo of the man near Merlin's bed "How old were you when your father died?" asked Arthur carefully. 

"I wasn't born" said Merlin shortly "I never meet him."

"I never meet my mother she died giving birth to me" said Arthur feeling a kinship with Merlin "Life's unfair," said Arthur - he knew with the war going on he couldn't really complain. But - still, he wanted to have known his mother. 

"Yeah" agreed Merlin "Yeah it is... " 

Post story note 2012 What


	3. School

It was Monday morning and everyone was getting ready to go to school. The city kids were nervous, this was the first time in an new school in a strange place. 

"Have you got everything?" asked Hunith before they left "You pencils, gas masks?" She look at Merlin who in the short time Arthur, Morgana and Gwen had know him, Merlin had misplace it multiple times. Merlin patted the box around his next. While it was safer in the county - and many people didn't see the need to carry the masks with them. The warden of the area wanted everyone to still carried them. ("It's better safe than sorry" the warden would say) 

Merlin and the other meet up with Will, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon and then they walked to the next village together. 

"I don't think we'll have room for everyone at school," said Will loudly "I mean there so many city kids here... so many we won't be able to breathe..."

"That because there lots of children in the city," snapped Arthur he didn't find Will a easy person to get along with. He only just learn to put up with Gwaine. But Arthur didn't think he liked Will that much. 

"If they no room in the classroom then you will have lesson in the town hall," said Merlin knowledgeably. "I heard the grown up talked out it... they said if anymore city kids come... they will all have to go and have lessons in the town hall... or even in the fields...." 

Arthur shook his head, "We can't have lessons outside.." 

Merlin grinned a little, "Welcome to the county," as they all enter the playground of the school. 

...

Gwen, Arthur and Leon were all in the same class as Merlin, Lancelot and Percival. Merlin was the youngest in the class but clearly one of the brightest. 

Lancelot seemed to be smart and had clear views of right and wrong. Percival didn't speck much but no one dare to comment on it. Since Percival was bigger and stronger than everybody else at school. But Percival couldn't be be a horrible person if someone like Merlin was friends with him. 

Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana and Will were in the next class up. Morgana sat with a girl name Morgause and they quickly made friends both of they got told off for talking. Leon frowned to himself Morgana normal try and not gets in to trouble unless she was challenging someone who she thinks is wrong. He had an uneasy feeling about the Morgause girl. From what he understood Morgause was another city kid who had come the month before. 

At break they all where given some milk to drink. Morgana had gone with Morgause which made Gwen a bit upset. But she try not to show it, instead she join the boys. 

"I hate this stuff," said Lancelot pulling a face as he finished the milk

"That because it actually a mind control drink so the school can brain wash us..." said Gwaine smartly.

...

After school they all walk back home. "I miss my old school" said Gwen. At her old school she knew were everything was. She knew the other children, she knew the teachers. The teachers at this school seemed stricter. 

"Me too," said Leon

"It not too bad," said Arthur fairly "I mean father wanted me and Morgana to go to boarding school. But then we would be split up so instead we come here together." anything was better than boarding school. Arthur thought he would like it lest than he did the county. 

"Oh no," said Merlin stopping suddenly "I left my Gas mask at school... I have to go back and get it before mother finds out." Merlin turn to run the other way, back towards the school.

"I'll go with him," yelled Gwaine running after Merlin trying to catch him up, Merlin was faster than he looked.

Will laughed to himself, "I think somebody going to get into trouble,"   
...

Merlin soon got back his gas mask and got an telling off by his teacher. Then Merlin and Gwaine walked back together chatting away.

"You don't find the country that bad do you?" Merlin asked Gwaine - Merlin knew the others missed the city and were likely to be homesick. 

"No," said Gwaine "I myself do miss the city, but I like the country too... I think the county is going to be fun.... I mean... there are no woods in the city are there?"

"I don't think the other like it," said Merlin almost sadly

"Give them time," said Gwaine "Once it's time to go back home they will not want to leave." Gwaine grinned at Merlin "I'll give you a race..." 

Merlin also grinned "Alright," he said. He and Gwaine stood in the middle of a dirt road. "Ready....steady....GO!" with that Gwaine and Merlin ran along the road as fast as they could. 

...


	4. Tipperary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old chapter written back in 2012

It had been over a week since the city children move to the country. Merlin and Arthur were in the garden putting up an air raid shelter with the help of Will, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival. Merlin wasn't good with practical work like the others boys but he was the only one who could work out how it all should fit together. Will and Gwaine thought it would lighten everyone spirits up by singing.

"...it's a long way to Tipperary  
It's a long way to go  
It's a long way to Tipperary  
To the sweetest girl I know  
Goodbye Piccadilly  
Farwell Leicester square  
It's a long long way to Tipperary  
But my heart right there..."

"Do you think they're are related?" asked Merlin quietly to Elyan. Will and Gwaine had almost the same personality.

"You might be right" said Elyan "I though one Gwaine was bad enough"

"I only wish they learn the whole song" said Percival who was getting fed up hearing the same lyrics again and again.

"... To the sweetest girl I know  
Goodbye Piccadilly  
Farwell Leicester square  
It's an long long to Tipperary  
But my heart right there..."

"I'm glad they not doing we will meet again," said Lancelot "I mean that be one way to win the war them singing will make anyone run away."

"It's a long way to Tipperary  
It's a long way to go..."

...

That afternoon they were free to play. They decide to go in the fields. On they way there they come across Gwen talking to a girl from school called Lily. "Gwen, where is Morgana?" asked Arthur surprised that his sister wasn't with Gwen. They went off together that morning. 

"She with someone new from London" said Gwen "Morgause or something. What time do we need to get back?"

"My mother said around six," said Merlin at once "Do you two want to come with us?" 

"No thanks," said Gwen with as smile "We're going to help Miss Potter with her garden"

"Bye then," said the boys carrying one their journey towards the fields. 

"I think this walk is in need for a song" said Will loudly

"I agree." Said Gwaine with an grin "Merlin?"

"I'm not singing" said Merlin "If you want to sing join the church choir," Will and Gwaine just carry on singing for the rest of the walk

"It's a long way to Tipperary  
It's an long way to go  
It's a long way to Tipperary  
To the sweetest girl I known"

...

They played in the fields for a good hour before Arthur had an idea. "Lets go in to the woods and play man hunt," he said "We slit up in to two teams. There's eight of us so four in each team"

"How about county vs. the city?" said Percival at once

"That's not fair" said Elyan "You lot know the woods the best... we only been in them once."

"We give you two minters head start," said Merlin

"Fine" said Elyan agreeing to that.

...

After an couple of hours of hunting each other down in the woods, they all started to head back home again. Will and Gwaine looked at each other and went marching a head

"It's a long way to Tipperary  
It's a long way to go  
It's a long way to Tipperary  
To the sweetest girl I known..."

Merlin grinned impishly "I feel like joining them." he stated 

"No," Arthur at once, "I thought your meant to be the clever one."

"You only get to live once," said Merlin "And plus it will get Mr Simmons to go crazy." Merlin ran forward to the middle of Will and Gwaine

"Yeah, Merlin!" cheered Gwaine "Just in time."

"It's a long way to Tipperary  
It's a long way to go  
It's a long way to Tipperary  
To the sweetest girl I known..."

Elyan looked at Leon, Arthur, Lancelot and Percival "I'm joining them this is the best bit" Elyan ran forward

"Goodbye Piccadilly  
Farwell Leicester square  
It's an long long way to Tipperary  
But my heart right there..."

"Have fun," said Lancelot to Arthur as he and Percival went in to their village, and the others carried on to the next one.

...

That night as Merlin and Arthur got in to bed Merlin was humming the song while he was reading one of his book.

"Can you stop that?" asked Arthur rolling over "I want to get some sleep"

"Sorry," smiled Merlin "It's catchy tune. I known your singing it in your head"

Merlin was right but Arthur wasn't going to tell him that


	5. Lost

It was a Sunday afternoon and Lancelot and Percival were helping their families and Will was grounded for playing a prank on old man Simmons. Morgana and Gwen was spending the day helping Hunith doing some gardening. The city boys and Merlin were sent to the river to get some fish for tea. 

"I hate fishing" said Gwaine in the middle afternoon with a disagreement look on his face "It's just sitting around doing nothing"

"Can't we play manhunt again?" asked Arthur who found sitting around doing nothing very boring.

"Not if you want dinner tonight," said Merlin sounding almost grown up "fish for victory"

"It's dig for victory" corrected Elyan

Merlin rounded his eyes "You can't dig for fish."

Gwaine stared to laugh "Imagine if you could. That would be cool." 

Soon they had got a couple of fish. And the boys went to the river bank and stared to have a water fight. Slashing each other till they were all soaking wet. 

"Merlin!" called a voice the boy turn to see a old man with white hair. The city boys hadn't meet him yet and wonder who he was. 

"Hey uncle Gaius" call Merlin waving with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't know you have a uncle Merlin." said Elyan, as Gaius come towards the bank. In face the only family Elyan knew Merlin had was his mother. 

"Who are your friends. I don't recognised them." said Gaius, looking at the city boys narrowing his eyes a little, like he needed glasses. 

Merlin looked cheerful "They are Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan. They are from London. Arthur staying with me and my mother with his sister Morgana and her friend Gwen. Gwaine, Leon and Elyan are staying with Will and his mother" Merlin spoken quite quickly like he did when he was giving people information. 

Gaius nodded his head, able to follow Merlin speed talking "Merlin, I need you come with me. Your Mother wants to borrow a couple of my book and I need you to take them to her."

"Yes uncle," said Merlin, he got out of the water and he turn to the city boys "Do you know the way back?"

"Yes, we're not stupid" said Arthur at once. 

"Okay then," said Merlin sounding amused "See you later, cheerio"

Merlin was going to go off when Leon yelled after him. "MERLIN! GASMASK"

Merlin come running back "Thanks," he said picking it up "Are you sure you know the way?"

"Yes" said Arthur as Merlin walked away out of sight.

The city boys finish their water fight and went to head back home with the fish they had caught. "Arthur?" asked Leon "Which way did we come from again?"

Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan looked around none of them knew. They thought finding the way back would be easy - but they were very wrong about that. 

An hour and an half later

"I think we are lost," said Arthur at last. He didn't like to admitted it but he was wrong and they needed help. 

"Took you long enough." said Gwaine with the roll of his eyes. "I know what would make us feel a lot better... a sing along come on all together. IT A LONG WAY TO..."

"SHUT UP GWAINE" said Arthur, Leon and Elyan at the same time now wasn't the time for singing. 

A little bit later

It was starting to get dark and they should of been back hours ago. "I'm going to kill you, Arthur," said Gwaine "You're the one who said you knew the way."

"I thought I did" said Arthur "Everything looks the same here."

"Guys," said Elyan slowly "Do you hear that?" 

The other all stopped and listened "DOLLOP HEAD, GWAINE, LEON, ELYAN!" yelled a voice of Merlin

"CLOPOLE ...CITY CLOPOLES!" called the voice of Will

"MERLIN WILL" yelled Gwaine at once "WE'RE HERE"

Merlin and Will find them easily. They both grinned like twins once they reach them "I thought you knew were you were going," said Merlin teasing them. 

"Can't we get back before you start?" asked Elyan - Merlin and Will's teasing was one thing - but Morgana and Gwen's teasing was going to be a lot worst. 

Merlin and Will looked at each other and shared a look and said at the same time "NO,"

"I can't believe you got lost," said Merlin, as he led the way back. 

"I bet you get lost in the city," snapped Arthur. He knew Merlin would get lost in the city - and didn't think it was fair that Merlin was finding the whole situation funny. 

"The city got lots of roads, and building it would be like a maze," said Merlin "You got lost in the middle of nowhere."

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur knowing he would never live this down. And he never did.


	6. Medieval Fair

Hunith was in the kitchen cooking when Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen come in the back door. "How was school?" she asked as she did every day. 

"We are going to do a medieval county fair," said Gwen at once. "To raise money for the war. The head teacher told us we had to all do our bit to help - no matter how small." The head teacher also told them that since soldiers were fighting for their freedom and their country - And this would mean a lot not only for the solders fighting oversea, and men that stayed to fight from their home soil, but for the local people as well - who took in evacuees into their own homes, that were feeding them and giving them shelter. 

"I get to be a prince," said Arthur happily "And I get a crown and everything!" 

"I'm going to be a lady," said Morgana a little smugly. 

Hunith nodded her head as she listen. She thought this was a good idea. Most days they hear dreadful reports on the radio - and Arthur. Morgana and Gwen would worry about their fathers who were fighting. It was good they had something positive to look forward too and focused on. "What about you too?" she ask Merlin and Gwen

"I'm Morgana servant," said Gwen not minding

Merlin?" asked Hunith, she could tell Merlin didn't like what he was meant to be. 

"I'm the jester," said Merlin not at all happy with what he got "I wanted to be a wizard but they said that no such thing so I have to be a jester. The only good thing about it is that Will's a jester too and we are going to be put in the stocks... but I think being a wizard would be a lot better....I even said that I could be a alchemist...uncle Gaius told me about them...but I wasn't allowed...It's not fair."

"I see," said Hunith slowing. "Why couldn't you be a alchemist?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes a little - still a little put out. "Because no one else knew what an alchemist was. I try to tell them - but no one would listen...They think I was making it up...But I wasn't uncle Gaius doesn't make things up...he says science is important." 

Hunith stop cooking for an moment to look at Merlin. "I am glade you are listening to uncle Gaius - but while at school you have to listen to what the teacher says... And I am sure you and Will would have more fun being jesters than alchemists." Hunith then went back to cooking "So, are there any knights?"

"I'm a knight," said Arthur at once with an even bigger smile on his face. "Because in those days princes were also knights. Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine are also knights. We get to have tournaments and swords fights and everything.., I can't wait to write to dad and tell him..." 

"I want to have a sword," said Morgana "but I'm not allowed because lady didn't fight back then. But Morgause said she going to fight anyway...even if she has to dress like a boy."

Hunith was sorry for the teachers and hoped that everything would ended up alright on the day.

...

In the school yard the next day Will had told everyone Merlin could juggle. The city boys didn't believe him because of Merlin clumsy nature. 

"He can," said Lancelot with a small smile. He knew no one ever believe it until they saw it for themselves. 

"Show us then," said Gwaine grinning like a idiot. He really wanted to see this. He always loved it when people juggled. 

"No way," said Merlin folding his arms over his chest "I'm not a performing monkey," In the end and after a lot of convicting Merlin picked three apples off the tree in the playground and showed off his juggling skills. The city kids watched in amazement at how fast Merlin could juggle. 

"How the hell did you do what with out dropping them?" asked Arthur still in disbelieve. 

"No one knows" said Will "It one of those questions with no answers"

Gwaine took on the apples from Merlin and stared to eat it "I think we should have a medieval feast with a hog roast" he said randomly everyone looked at him "What?" he asked "Those apple Merlin was juggling made me think of a good old hog roast. 

...

It was that day of the fair and Merlin didn't want to go. Morgana, Gwen were both in dresses. Arthur was wearing a crown and had a sword and shield. Merlin was wearing green and had jester hat that he didn't want to wear. So he and somehow lock himself in the wardrobe in the room he shared with Arthur. 

"It won't be that bad, Merlin," said Gwen concern about her friend.

"You're not being made to look like a fool." said Merlin in a huff "I am not a fool..." 

"I bet Will not making a fuss," said Arthur

"I like it in here," said Merlin stubbornly "And I'm not going."

...

Elyan, Gwaine and Leon come and said Will too had refuse to go as well. "Go with out them then," said Hunith as she send the others off to the school yard again. "Don't you mind about those two..." 

So they make they way to the next village to school. They were only they for about half a hour when one of the famer come with his horse that way pulling a wagon filled with hay. The children when to have a closer look at the wagon. This wasn't something they were told about. 

"BOO!" come two loud yells and Merlin and Will come jumping out of the wagon making everyone jump. Merlin and Will fell about laughing and soon most people join them. Apart from old man Simmons who wasn't looking impress with them. Then again he never looked impress with them.

"Make you jump, make you scared, make you lose your underwear," sang Will

"I wasn't scared," said Arthur 

"You looked scared," said Merlin with a big grin. 

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"I'm the prince and I order you too to go in the stocks," said Arthur smugly pointing to the empty stocks with buckets filled with water and sponges were waiting

"YESSSSS." cheered Merlin and Will high fiver each other - Merlin and Will liked the idea of the stocks. 

"Can I join them?" asked Gwaine

"You'll get your hair wet," said Lancelot

"Plus you having done anything to get into trouble have you" said Elyan with a sly grin. Soon Gwaine had a sly grin too. He picked up one of the buckets of water

"HEY PRINCESS." he called "ARTHUR."

Arthur looked at Gwaine only to get a bucket of water over him. Arthur wasn't too pleased as Gwaine went to join Merlin and Will. 

...

Merlin, Gwaine and Will enjoyed there time in the stocks was were disappointed when it was time for them to get out.

"I don't want you three too get a cold," said Hunith passing them towels to dry themselves with. 

The rest of the time the boys were sword fighting. Merlin mostly watched as he didn't like it that much - but Lancelot got him to join in with a game of tug of war and was pair with him for the wheelbarrow race. 

They all headed back home. That night they had a tea outside in the garden all having a laugh and joke about what had happen that day. That evening they were all very tried  
Hunith made them all hot milk and then send them up to bed.

"Today been good." said Arthur looking up at the darken celling. 

"You know what the best part was?" asked Merlin

"The socks?" asked Arthur

Merlin grinned but it was too dark for Arthur to see. "When me and Will scared you all."

"I wasn't scared," said Arthur chucking his pillow at Merlin hitting him in the face.

"Thank for the pillow." said Merlin putting it under his head "Night"

Arthur was unhappy "Give me back my pillow!"

"You gave it to me," 

"Only to shut you up..." snapped Arthur "Come on - no more games....you're not a real jester...." 

"If you wanted me to stop talking. You can use something called words," said Merlin slowly "But you didn't throwing a pillow at me is not going to tell me to shut up." 

Arthur jumped out of bed and jump on to Merlin's. Arthur got hold of the pillow, Merlin took the other end. Arthur tug it and Merlin lost his balances and fell on to the floor hard

Hunith come in the room crossed "Get to bed now both of you" she said "If I hear one peep out of either of you you're both be in trouble, Goodnight"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and got in to their beds again "Sorry," whisper Arthur. He was never one to say sorry but he had caused the younger boy to fell out of bed. 

"It's alright." replay Merlin lightly. Merlin threw Arthur's pillow back. "Night." 

"Night,"


End file.
